


New car smell

by Nossu



Series: Jack and Femmes [19]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nossu/pseuds/Nossu
Summary: June Darby was nervous and she had a hard time to decide what to wear. She felt like she was going for her first date. She knows that it's a silly feeling, she was just going to buy a new car with her son Jack and not a date with him. Still, she felt that going alongside with handsome young man like Jack was a challenge. She did not want to look like a some old lady next to her young son. She was not that old and when she looked her face from the mirror she felt that it looked younger than what it was a few months ago.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of several stories and together they form some sort of series of stories around Jack Darby and his femmes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro.

**New car smell**

Chapter 1

June Darby was nervous and she had a hard time to decide what to wear. She felt like she was going for her first date. She knows that it's a silly feeling, she was just going to buy a new car with her son Jack and not a date with him. Still, she felt that going alongside with handsome young man like Jack was a challenge. She did not want to look like a some old lady next to her young son. June was not that old and when she looked her face from the mirror she felt that it looked somehow younger than what it was a few months ago.

She had tried different kinds of clothes and she had ended wearing sexy black push-up bra and black lace panties. On the top she had placed a white off-shoulder top that left bra partly visible. In the bottom she had pulled tight black wet look leggings and those make her legs look slim and sexy. She had also selected new black high heal shoes that gave her a bit extra length and forced her to walk more feminine way. She looked at her face from the mirror and she decided to let her hair hang loose, it made her look younger. She also thought that it was a good decision to wear only light makeup as it made her look even younger.

June was now ready and she smiled to her mirror reflection and said to it, "You are now dressed to kill!" she made shooting gesture and giggled.

When she was about to leave she stopped at her drawer and opened it. Inside the drawer there was a pack of condoms, she felt how her chest was getting worm and how her hands started to shake, she quickly took the pack and hided it into the handbag. She felt how the feeling of guilt passed over her and she asked what was she thinking? Maybe banging some car sales man to get discount? She knows that it was a poor lie.

She walked in the living room and looked through the window, now she had to just wait that Jack comes with the rental car to pick her up. When they were planning this trip, they first thought that they could ask Bumblebee or Bulkhead to bring them, but bots had some extra action with the relics so Jack decided to rent a car as they could drop that in the city if they happen to find a new car for June.

Arcee was against letting Jack to go out without her or other bots. June had assured to Arcee that they would be safe around so many people and Agent Fowler's men would be also near just in case. She knows that this was especially difficult for Arcee as she wanted to keep her sparkmate always in hand and literally that meant that she was carrying Jack around in the base and even dressing him like a doll. June smirked it would be interesting to see what Arcee had chosen for Jack today.

For June's amusement Arcee had found out Jack's hidden things from his old briefcase and assumed that Jack liked wear lingerie and so far no-one had corrected that mistake. Of course June had known all along were Jack hide his magazines and her old lingerie, mothers usually know about these things even if they don't tell about it.

Through the window she saw how the blue rental car arrived and stopped at the front of the house. She picked up her handbag and hurried to the door. Before she opened the door, she adjusted her breasts a bit as first impression was important thing and she wanted to see what kind of expression was on Jack's face when he saw how she was dressed.

June stepped outside and started to walk sexy as possible. She saw how Jack looked her from the car and she felt how his eyes followed her all the way to the car door. She opens the door and sat into the car.

"Hi honey, you got a nice ride for us" she said with a happy tone.

"Oh um! Hi mom, you look really good today" was only thing he got out and he kept ogling her.

She bends over to him and kissed lightly to his cheek and asked, "Shall we go or are you going to keep staring at me like I'm some piece of meat?" She noticed that Jack had smelled her new perfume and his expression told that he liked it.

Jack kept staring to the windshield like trying to hear something and she asked, "Do You want me to drive? I can understand that you're not so experienced and it can make you nervous." she saw how he got all red from his face and she knows that she had hit the spot with her comment about experience.

Jack started to drive the car and directed it to the highway, it would be few hours drive before they would arrive at the Las Vegas. In there, they had meetings with the car dealers and they would present some new cars to her and Jack. She knows that all this was arranged through Jack's new contact person in Agency. Somehow Jack had managed to get lots of support to the Bots and he was now some sort of unofficial agent working with Fowler.

It had been Jack's idea that she needed to have a new car as her previous one was destroyed during the Unicron incident. Jack had made a few phone calls and asked if it was acceptable that Nurse June gets a new car through his funds and he had gotten an approval from some manager.

June looked at Jack and saw that he was now wearing his black silk suit and under his jacket there was a white shirt, he had removed his tie to make his look more casual. June placed her hand to his shoulder and smoothed it. She felt the strap under his suit jacket and she know that Arcee had really dressed him again like she wanted. June saw how Jack got all red after her touch, she had clearly touched something that made him embarrassed.

"Oh!, so Arcee selected what you wear today, I bet she was trying to make you comfortable for a long ride," she said to him and saw how he was a bit embarrassed.

"Yes, she selected what I have on me now and it did not help me that you did Internet shopping with her and she bought them based on your recommendations" he said with annoyed tone.

"Oh! Mother has to help her daughter-in-law and if you don't like it you should say so. Currently Arcee is in impression that you like it a lot and she just tries to please you." she said to him and looked out of the window. Her mood was now a bit down and it was because he was acting cranky. Through window reflection she saw how he was having some sort of internal discussion as sometimes his face expressions changed.

"You are right, I should tell her if I don't like it." he said.

"So do you like it or not?" she asked and placed her hand back on his shoulder. She saw that Jack had hard time to focus on driving the car.

"So you don't like it, well I will tell Arcee that she needs to stop what she is doing as you are too sensitive to tell her" she said and looked at his expression.

"NO! I mean it's my business, please don't interfere too much." he said and really tried to focus on driving as It seemed that there was a lot in his mind.

June was amused, Jack had said that she should not interfere too much and that meant that she could still interfere a little. She looked at Jack and felt how much she really loved him, of course she had always loved her son, but during last month she had felt that she needed to be close to him. She had even talked about that with Arcee and she had told that Jack had similar effect to her too. She thought that it was strange how relaxed she felt with Arcee and they could talk almost anything, she felt like she had found a sister from Arcee.

June looked her watch and saw that they were already driven more than a hour. "Jack can we stop for bit? There is a nice gas station with descent diner and we can get something to eat". She said and saw how he nodded.

Jack drove to the gas station and started to fill the tank and June decided to go ahead and see what the diner offered.

She sat on the table and took the menu, soon young waitress arrived and said, "Hey I'm Shelly and welcome to our small diner. Could I get you something to drink or would you like to order something from menu?"

June looked the menu and decided to take something light, "I think I will go for the menu and take Cheese salad dish and bottle of water, please."

Waitress saw that June looked how Jack was paying the gas and asked, "Do you order for your boyfriend too or do you want to wait?"

June looked a bit surprised and decided to have a bit fun "My husband and yes he takes the Double burger and also a bottle of water". Waitress smiled and thanked June and hurried to fill her order.

Jack sat next to her and asked, "Did you already order something?"

"Yes, I took salad dish and burger for you, I hope it was OK?" she asked.

Jack nodded and kept looking her. "You like what you see?" she asked.

"You look good!" was only thing he said and started to stare out of the window.

June felt a bit annoyed that Jack had dismissed her so easily. She took her shoe off and moved her foot so that it touched Jack's leg and she started to gently rub him with her toes. She felt light waves of pleasure coming through the contact. She saw how Jack's eyes got all wide and he turned to look her like he just noticed that she was there. He saw how Jack pinched his own hand like trying to check that he was a wake.

Waitress arrived with their order and gave June the salad dish and burger to Jack after that she said some polite words and smiled to June and leave them to eat.

June looked how Jack was eating his burger with a good appetite. She had lost most of her appetite and when she ate her salad she just kept thinking what kind of items there was in it. June noticed that her taste was quite sensitive, she could even taste the ground where these salads were grown and that was kind of funny.

After she finished, she noticed that Jack was again staring at her face. "Is there some food on my face or do you want to kiss me?" she asked with sexy voice and saw how he blushed.

"Well, I was just thinking how much you have changed in few months" Jack explained and stood up and walked to the counter.

June let out sigh, she had hoped that a bit different answer. She knows that she had changed compared what she was few months ago. Now she felt younger and more fit like she would have a body that she had when she was Twenty years old. This made her confused and some of her coworkers in the hospital had noticed this too, specially some of the younger doctors. Few months ago she would have been happy to get attention from males, but now they did not interest her anymore. Now, she was only interested on one male and that was her own son and that made her scared as same time it felt so wrong.

June was snapped out of her thought by Jack's hand that touched her shoulder and she felt how waves of pleasure started to flow between them. She turned and looked Jack with the wide eyes.

"We should go now, I have paid already" he said with gentle tone and helped her up from chair.

She was like in the warm fuzzy dream when Jack escorted her to the car and only when he opened the door to her she snapped out of it.

They continued to drive towards the Las Vegas and June kept staring the road and trying to figure out what was happening in her. Suddenly she got an wild idea, she opened her handbag and took out sharp needle. She peeked at Jack and noticed that he was completely focused on driving. June quickly made inch long bloody scratch to the inner surface of her hand and for her horror she saw how it disappeared almost instantly, like it never happened.

June closed her eyes and tried to remember what she had seen when Jack came back from Cybertron. She remembered that when they had started the treat Jack's wounds some of minor one disappeared almost immediately. Ratchet had explained that it was because Jack was full of Cybertronian nanobots and they did all they could to keep their host alive. This means that she has also some nanobots in her body, but where did she get them?

"Oh Dear!" she yelled and placed her hands on her mouth, she understood that she had got them from Jack when she had woken him up in the hospital. She remembered that she had swallowed a lot of Jack's fluids before Jack woke up and then she had got more when he shot his load on her face.

Jack looked at her worry was clearly visible in his eyes when he asked, "Did you just minute ago hurt yourself?"

"How do you know that?" she asked with shaking voice.

"I don't know, I just know that you had slight scratch in your left hand" he explained.

"What does this mean?" she asked.

She saw how Jack was quiet and expressions in his faces looked like he was having a slight argument with himself. June heard how he let out of long sigh, similar way as he does when he has to give up when they have arguments and she uses her single mother card.

"Seems that you have got some of my nanobots in your body and now those nanobots consider your body as part of my body. The main reason for this is that your genes are so close to mine.  Also, you got nanobots with my ID material so it was like an order for them to assimilate." he explained with serious tone.

June asked, "ID material? Oh I get that!" she started to giggle and saw how Jack blushed again.

Jack nodded to her and said, "Well that's how Cybertronian call it and Arcee was even concerned that I did not use any encryption on it and that my biological information was clearly readable."

"So this means that if you go spraying your fluids around you are going to assimilate people and you could feel them?" she asked with amused tone.

There was a long silence and she got a feeling that Jack was listening something. Finally he answered, "No, seems that other people would just die if nanobots don't have instructions what to do, they will just treat other people as hostiles."

June felt light headed and said, "Well, this is a relief at least I know you haven't slept with Miko or Sierra yet as both were alive when I saw them last time"

Jack nodded and said, "Yes, it seems that I need to be careful and keep one of my eye's constantly open so that no-one starts to lick my meat stick while I sleep."

June almost choked to death when she tried to hold her laughter.

She looked him and smiled sweetly before she said, "So if this means that I am now considered as an extension of your body and you say you feel all that I can feel?"

Jack nodded and said, "Yes it seems so, at least when you are close by."

June smiled and put her hand between her legs and started to gently massage herself, she saw how Jack's face got all red. "Stop that! Are you going to get us killed? I'm trying to drive the car here! Not to feel your thing!" he yelled in panic.

June laughed and thought that this was going to be fun trip.

"Oh so you felt that? Did it feel good!" she asked with naughty voice.

"Yes" was only answer that she got.

"You know that I'm going to have fun with this now and then? And, you have to consider it like a playing with your own body as like you said I'm part of you now." she said sweetly to him.

"But you are my mom, how can you do things like this to your own son?" he asked in panic.

"I have got past that moral dilemma and you need to do that too. If what you said is true, you are only one that can keep me now in bay. Or what you think happens if I find other man to satisfy my growing needs?" she asked with bit angry voice.

Jack looked scared, "If those nanobots get out of you, that would be like a murder, you need to think something else."

"Well I can't think anything other anymore. I am now some kind of monster like a Nymph or Succubus " she said with sad tone.

"NO! Fuck no! You are not a monster, we think of something" he yelled and made her a bit scared, he usually did not use any rude language. She just looked at him sheepishly and nodded, something made her trust that he knows what he is doing.

June had started to understand what this really meant, physically they were not mother and son anymore. She was now full of his nanobots and they were slowly transforming her body into something else, maybe similar process was going on in Jack too. Her eyes got all wide when she realized what was the possible outcome of these slow process.

Jack looked her with smile in his face, "Oh just minor detail that I did not mention yet"

"What is that?" she asked.

"You are also almost immortal and you will live almost long as Cybertronians live" he said.

June saw how world got all gray and she passed out.

When June wakes up she noticed that Jack was gently shaking her and when she looked around she saw that they were at the parking lot of the huge car dealership.

"We are here now, are you able to go shopping?" Jack asked from her.

She flipped car mirror open and looked at her face, it was still in a good makeup and her hair looked good. She looked her clothes and they were also fine, she just adjusted her breasts a bit to make them more visible.

"Oh, try not to do that in the shop" said Jack with nervous voice.

"What you don't like the feeling?" she asked smiling. June had decided that whatever was going on she tries to enjoy this trip best as she can.

"Feeling is good, but effect of that can be embarrassing in the public" he explained and it took a moment for her to figure out what he meant.

They walked into the car dealership's reception and she asked from lady in there is the sales man available. Reception lady made a call and soon they saw how sharply dressed man arrived to meet them.

"Nice to meet you, I'm John Kovacs and you must be Mr. and Mrs. Darby, your assistant called me and told that you would be coming today to look our new cars"

They shake hands and June saw that Jack had hard time to fit into the Mr. Darby role specially when she was Mrs. Darby.

"So what kind of car you are looking for?" asked John and looked Jack.

June thought a bit first and said, "Well car is for me and I would like to have one that has a lot of space and it should be also eco-friendly."

"May I asked do you already have kids?" John asked and looked Jack.

Jack looked a bit uncomfortable when he answered, "Currently no kids, but we have several kids in family"

John nodded and gestured them to follow. They walked past different cars and finally they arrived to the stand that had several expensive looking cars. John looked Jack and started to explain all the details and June did not understand any of them, only some interior things like folded seats and leather seats were the things that she understood. She was getting annoyed as this car salesman kept looking Jack and ignored her completely even if she had made clear that the car was for her.

June started to wander on her own and look different cars, but she did not understand anything about them. She saw how one young female assistants in the brown business dress arranged sales brochures and June decided to ask her support.

"Excuse me, I am looking for a new car for myself and our car salesman took my husband and started to talk some gibberish, maybe you could show me some cars that are suitable for me?"

"Oh, well I should not as I'm not a sales person, I'm just an assistant here."

"Lets say that as a customer I insisted that you help me" June said and smiled.

Assistant started to giggle, "That will do, lets go see my favorite cars" she gestured June to follow. Soon they arrived to sales area that was full of normal looking cars.

Assistant opened one of the car doors and gestured June to sit in and said, "This is a car that they call hybrid, it has an electric motor and normal motor in it. At slow speed this car runs with electrical motor and at high speed it uses a normal motor. Also normal motor can charge electric motor's batteries when needed"

"I see, so it saves in fuel and pollutes less" said June

"Yes and it looks quite elegant and makes you also look good in it. What color would you prefer?" assistant asked.

"Well, I think it should be silver or near that" June said.

"We currently have only one silver colored, but it is most expensive model" assistant explained.

"Thats not an issue, my husband will pay that" June said and chuckled.

"Oh that's nice, I would like to find one of those too" assistant said and laughed.

They walked to the silver car and looked all the interior things and how much there was space, June thought that this car looked quite usable. When June sat behind the steering wheel she felt sexy, partly because of leather interior and the smell of new car. "I feel like I would like to make a love with this car." she said as a joke.

"Yes, I know the feeling" said the assistant with a bit embarrassed tone.

June stepped out and looked the car, she saw how it shined and only some prints on the hood got her attention. "It seems someone had already made a love on it" she said smirking and pointed clearly visible female hand prints on the hood. Assistant blushed and started to wipe prints out.

June laughed and said, "I take this car and maybe I get my handprints on the hood soon."

They walked back to the car salesman and Jack. The salesman was still showing different cars and talking gibberish to Jack and she saw how Jack looked quite bored. She knows that her son only gets excited about motorcycles and he knows a lot about one special motorcycle and its performance.

"Honey, this nice lady sold me a car, I think it's now your turn to pay it" June said and walked to Jack and hugged him slightly, just to show that he was her man.

"Oh that's nice, what kind of car you selected?" Jack asked.

"It's a silver hybrid" she said and saw how car salesman was stunned.

Assistant smiled and said, "Let's go to the office and make all the paper works. John, please prepares that silver hybrid, new owner will take her out now."

In the office Jack started to fill all the paper work and marked car to June's name and when it was time to pay he took out black credit card, June had never seen that card before.

Assistants hand started to shake when she looked the card, "Sir can I see your ID card?" she asked.

June saw how Jack took out other card and showed that to the assistant, this card had similar effect to the assistant and she started to type on computer.

"I see that you have been already noted to us and we were expecting you." she said and looked Jack with high respect in her eyes.

June was confused, she knows that Agent Fowler was supporting Jack, but now it seemed that Jack had more than Fowler backing him up. The assistant started quickly to fill the papers and they saw how John the car salesman walked in with the keys and older man in the expensive looking suit was also following him.

Old man presented himself as the owner of the car dealership and when he shook June's hand he said, "It is honor to make business with beautiful lady like you".

"Thanks for your kind words, but pleasure is all mine. Your fine sales woman here really know how to sell cars to other woman" she said and gave a smile to the assistant who was now smiling like she had just won the smile contest.

June walked to Jack and kissed him on the lips in front of the sales people and said, "Thanks darling, this new car is nice present." She knows that Jack had to play with her as now it would be really embarrassing to tell them that young looking woman who kissed him was his mother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new car was waiting them in the parking lot and June sat in the driver's seat and saw from car window how Jack called someone to pick up the rental car. She was still puzzled about Jack's new contacts and how quickly they helped him without any questions, it made her see how Jack had grown up to be a fine man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of several stories and together they form some sort of series of stories around Jack Darby and his femmes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro.

* * *

 

**New car smell**

Chapter 2

The new car was waiting them in the parking lot and June sat in the driver's seat and saw from car window how Jack called someone to pick up the rental car. She was still puzzled about Jack's new contacts and how quickly they helped him without any questions, it made her see how Jack had grown up to be a fine man.

Jack sat in the car and looked her, "Now it's your turn to drive, are you sure you can manage with those shoes? I feel from you that they are not so comfortable."

Now it was June's turn to blush, she was not prepared that she was now an open book to Jack. All this made her wonder what kind of other things Jack now felt from her body. She took her shoes off and smiled at Jack, "I can drive barefooted, that's how you do it when you are wearing high heels."

"Oh I have to remembered that when I drive next time with high heels" he said with serious face.

"WHAT! When oh! Dear I don't want to know" she yelled and felt that this was too much information for her now.

"Just kidding!" said Jack and laughed.

June tried to remember all the instructions that they got from the salesman, it had been again technical talk, but she remembered what man had shown to them. June started the car and was amazed how silent it was, the only thing she saw was how computer displayed information about the battery and engine.

She started to drive to the road and saw how Jack started to read car's instruction manual and muttered to himself. She got the feeling that he was not impressed by this car, but that was not a surprise as he was used to Autobots and Cybertronian technology.

Suddenly Jack's phone started to ring, June saw that Jack was surprised when he saw the caller name.

"Jack speaking, what do you want this time?" he said to his phone and June focused on driving and same time she tried to hear what was going on and who was calling.

"No, you know that I can't meet you." said Jack with annoyed voice.

June steered her new car towards the freeway and continued to listen what Jack talked on the phone.

"Well yes, I am avoiding you and you really should not take that as an insult, take it as a survival instinct." said Jack and now June was getting curious. Was Jack cheating Arcee and fearing what would happen if learns about that?

She looked from mirrors and saw that was free space in the freeway and she accelerated to match the traffic in there.

"What? You tried to took over and failed and now you fear what he will do to you? What I am supposed to do? Rescue you?" asked Jack with stunned tone.

June was really curious now, with whom Jack talked? She got an impression that Jack knows the other caller well and his speaking pitch was lover when he talked in the phone and that indicated that other one was interesting female. June felt that she was starting to get jealous as Jack's attention was directed to this other woman and not to her.

"This is quite interesting information, but you know that I don't have any real use for it and we agreed that you can call me if you have some useful information." said Jack.

June peeked at Jack and saw that he was holding his free hand on his face and looked like he was trying to really focus hearing what other one said.

"No! No! Did you hear me, I said No! No, I will not say that I love you!" yelled Jack.

June felt how all her skin hair was standing, now Jack needed to explain this.

"No! I did not mean to say it, you made me say it! Oh! Fuck! This is not going anywhere I will hangup now." said Jack with angry tone.

June could not hold her tongue, "Jack who is that?"

Jack's eyes went all wide and he glanced her, he listens the phone before he said, "You mean woman with me? Oh that is not your business." said Jack casually.

June could faintly hear how angry female voice was yelling something on the phone.

"I think we are not getting anywhere, call me again when you have some useful information to share", he said and hanged up.

June was almost boiling in jealousy and asked with angry tone, " Who was that woman!?"

Jack looked and her and then road and said, "Oh! that was just Airachnid, she called to me and wanted to tell that she failed to take over Decepticons and now she fears that Megatron will punish her."

"Oh My God! You talked with that insane spider bitch!, like she was your friend! What is going on? Are you banging her too?" she yelled and tried to keep the car on the road.

Jack smirked and said, "She calls me time to time and Optimus instructed that I should keep her talking and prey some information. If I ignore here there is a risk that she may do something again."

"You mean like try to kill me again?" June asked with scared voice.

"You know that she can do anything, even kill someone important to me just to get my attention.

"Why would she do things like that for you?" June asked with confused voice.

"Well, why do females do things around me? Sometimes it feels that I'm like some price trophy that all the females want to have." he said and looked June.

June felt how Jack looked at her like judging, she felt guilty and said, "Oh! come one I'm not like her!"

"I did not say anything like that", Jack said with hard tone.

June started to feel extremely sad, she felt like Jack was planning to dump her in the side of the road. She felt that she was again losing the man of her life. Tears started to form in her eyes and she started to look place to stop the car. She saw exit and drive out from the freeway and stopped the car in the side of the road.

June felt that some emotional blockage had got loose and she started to cry and sob. She tried to stop if, but a feeling of sadness and loneliness just poured over her. She stepped out of the car and heard how Jack also stepped out. She tried to keep her back toward Jack as she did not want him to see her crying.

Suddenly she felt Jack's hands around her and he asked, "What is it?"

June sniffed and said, "I started to feel so lonely and not wanted, you know that after your father left me, I haven got any longer relationship with a man. My only friends are coworkers and you have been my whole life and now you don't need me anymore and I'm just a burden to you."

Jack kept holding her close to him and his presence comforted her a lot. "I'm not going to leave you and you are not a burden." he said.

June turned around to face him and she pressed her head against his shoulder. She felt really good when Jack kept holding her close to him, it was like he was radiating some energy that made her want to be even close to him. June pressed herself closer to Jack and she felt how her breasts were rubbing against his chest. Her nipples were already hard and she was slowly losing her self control.

Suddenly Jack pulled her away from himself and hold her with his hands fully extended. "Mom, try to control yourself." said Jack and looked her and smiled gently.

June tried to make her pulse go down and she looked Jack in the eye and said, "Tell me what you feel from me?"

Jack gestured towards the car and said, "Lest go this is not the best place for talks like that." June walked to the passenger door and sat in, she could not drive the car in this condition.

Jack started the car and drove back to the freeway. There was a long silence and June felt that Jack was trying to think what to tell her.

"When you are next to me and if I really focus I can basically feel your body like it would be my own hand.. Example I can feel that your left bra strap is tighter than right one and that your nipples are all hard and rubbing against the bra." said Jack and glanced her.

"How can you stand that? I would go insane with feelings like that." she asked.

Jack thought a moment before answered, "That's basically similar what I feel from Arcee when she is close and addition to that, I can almost hear what she is thinking. When you have three sparkmates causing emotional turmoils in your mind you quickly learn to adapt or you go insane."

"What! You have three sparmates?, who are those two?" she asked in shock.

"Oh! I thought you know that. I have also Chromia as a sparkmate, she is Arcee's spark twin and she came with the Arcee's bond. It was like one of those two for one deals." he explained

June felt that she was really left out of Jack's life then she remembered that there was additional one, "Who is the third one?, Don't say that she is Airachnid!"

Jack looked a bit nervous when he said, "No, not her, just ignore that, I mixed up my words."

June was amazed, she did not know that Jack was in this kind of trouble with the Cybertronian femmes. Now she understood how he could be so cool next to her, he was so used to have females around him that experiencing her was just one more to the list.

"Am I one of your sparkmates?" she dared to ask.

"No you are not a sparkmate. Because of the nanobots we have a bond between us, but it is not like a spark bond." he explained, but if felt like he left something out.

June closed her eyes and tried to think her situation. Here she was with her son and full of Cybertronian nanobots that made her lust after her own son like some animal in a breeding season. She understood that there was a reason for this need and it was related to the nanobots and her own feelings towards Jack.

"Do you know why these nanobots make me so horny?" she asked in spur of moment.

Jack looked the road and was silent like thinking about the answer. "I have overlooked this, it seems that you can't manufacture nanobots by yourself, at least not yet. So you need more of them from me or your transformation process will fail." he explained.

June looked him and asked, "Will I return to normal if process fails?"

Jack looked at the road sadly and answered, "No, you will die."

"Well then there is only thing you can do if you don't want me to die." she answered and smiled to him and saw how he nodded.

Jack drive to the old side road and stopped next to shadow of the large rock formation and turned the car engine off. June saw how he kept his eyes closed and squeezed steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were all white. June understood that she had asked Jack to do something that would change their mother and son relationship forever.

Finally Jack opened his eyes and slowly turned to look June and smiled warmly. June was almost drowning in his blue eyes and for a brief moment she forgot to breath. She felt like she was made out of wax, so powerful were those eyes and his smile. She understood that if he decides to look any woman with those kinds of eyes he would have that woman for himself, just by snapping his finger. Her blood had started to boil and now she was getting all heated up, she felt that she was really loved.

"Shall we go to the back seat of the car?" Jack asked with a low sexy voice and winked eye to her.

June felt like a school girl in her first car date. She nodded shyly and they both opened the car doors same time and moved to the back seat of the new car. June noticed how the back seat was unused and smelled for new leather and that excited her more.

There was a silence in the car and then June felt how Jack placed his hand to her stomach and started to slowly move it up towards her breasts. It felt so good that she lost all self control when he reached her breasts and that reflected back to Jack too and they both lost control. They both started to remove clothes and toss them around the car. Soon In the back seat of the new car they were like animals in the heat. Jack sat on the back of the car and June ride on her furiously, she felt only one emotion and it was lust, she needed to have him, she needed to have all of him into her. Suddenly June felt pulsating feeling going through her body, her head started to spin and her body started to shake uncontrollably. She felt that something was erupting out of her to Jack's lap and filling her internals and then everything went black and she collapsed on top of him.

* * *

Jack woke up and felt like his head would be filled with small birds that tried to escape through his eyes. He remembered what he had done and it was more or less result of talking with his third sparkmate Vector Sigma. Inside of his head her voice had explained to him that there was only one way to save June and that was to add more nanobots into her and let them complete the process.

He looked around and saw that he was still in the back seat of June's new car. He felt that someone was steadily breathing against his chest, he assumed that it was June. When he looked down he saw that it was him that was sleeping and breathing against June's chest. He was sitting on his own laps, "My God! , not again!" he screamed with June's voice.

Jack was in panic, he was now in the June's body and this time there were no familiar messages as this body was human and not a Cybertronian. He tried to calm himself down and take things one by one. The first thing was to get off from his body's lap and some put clothes back on to both of them. That took some time as there was not so much room in the car and he was in unfamiliar body that was shaking and feeling powerless.

Jack stepped out of the car and saw that it was getting dark, he felt that he needed to take a pee and that formed a new problem for him. He needed to learn how to do that in girly style and fast. He pulled down the leggings and panties and bend down like girls do it. It took a few trials before he learned what to release and he let out of happy sigh when he felt that pee was flowing out of June's body.

When Jack was done with peeing, he got a new problem. He did not have anything to shake so he tried to shake female part with his fingers. The sensation was so good that he had to do that several times just to be sure that he got all pee out. Suddenly he felt the electricity flowing through June's body and he let out a small moaning sound. He decided to stop there before he gets too far. He put clothes back on and let out of sigh, that had been really interesting.

Now he had a completely new problem, how to get back to his own body. There was no hints and no exit commands like in the Cypertronian bodies. So the only thing he could think was sat in the car and start it up.

Jack was driving towards Jasper and thinking about his situation. It felt strange to be in the human female body, but in its way, it was similar like being in the Cybertronian femme body. He kept driving and eventually he arrived in Jasper. When he pulled to the June's house drive in and front of the garage he saw that there was light in there. He let out swear as that could mean only one thing, Arcee was waiting there to take him to the base.

Jack drove the car into the garage and saw how the door closed behind him. He stepped out of the car and saw how Arcee transformed from her motorcycle mode to her bipedal mode.

"Is Jack sleeping?" asked Arcee.

He walked to her and placed June's hand to her leg, in same instant he saw how Arcee's optics got all wide.

"Jack? Is that you? How? Oh dear Primus you took June's body under control" she said and looked him and started to scan June's body.

"Are you angry?" he asked with June's voice.

Arcee grabbed him and kissed him directly into the mouth and after that she said, "Jack honey, for me it does not matter what body you are in. Your my sparkmate in any form you decide to take. Oh! I really hope this does not mean that June is also your sparkmate now?"

"No, but she is also bonded to me because of those nanobots that we both have in our bodies" he explained.

"I see" Arcee said with a tone that let Jack understood that he had some explanations to do later.

He walked back to the car and started to drag his body out of the car, "I need to get myself into the bed and let's hope that things gets our back to normal in the morning"

Arcee nodded and said, "If not, then we need to talk with Ratchet"

Jack dragged his body and noticed that it was wet, "Aww! I have peed on my pants, this is so embarrassing."

Arcee was chuckling, "That's what you get when you fool around with your interface cable."

He dragged his body to the June's bedroom and undressed it and started to dry it. While doing it he looked his body closer, he was in good shape and starting to develop lots of muscles. When he touched his own body, he stared to get heated up, there was something in his body that affected this female body. Now he understood what June had to go through.

"Jack, when you are ready in there come in here so I can take care of you" yelled Arcee from the garage.

Jack smirked and yelled back with June's voice, "Let me change some clothes first".

Jack removed the top and leggings and looked June's female figure from the bedroom mirror. What he saw pleased his eye, June's body had changed a lot during the past month and now she was even hotter. Jack walked to his mom's wardrobe and started to pull out clothes that he could wear. He felt that as he was now in control he could enjoy about it too.

He found black stay-up stockings and sexy black corset. He carefully pulled stockings on his legs and put corset on him, thanks to Arcee, he had now some experience how to wear these things. He looked at mirror and liked what he saw on June. He let out of little giggle, it was funny hear June's voice. He knows that he needs to hurry before Arcee gets annoyed, but before he left he took some mirror pose photos with his mobile phone. He chuckled, he knows that June has also some embarrassing pictures of him in her phone so this was kind of payback.

Jack walked back to garage and he felt how nicely June's body felt when he walked in high heels, his hips where swaing almost much as Arcee's. He snapped out of thoughts and in back of his mind he understood that there was a risk that he would start to like this body too much and he would end up stuck in it.

Arcee gestured to him and he walked closer. "You look really good" she said.

"Thanks, this feels interesting" he said and sat in to Arcee's lap.

Jack could feel how waves of pleasure started to slowly flow between Arcee and him. Arcee started to caress him and suddenly he felt that Arcee had found some new places to put her digits in. Jack felt waves of pleasure radiating through June's body and he started to make moaning sounds. Arcee seemed to know what to do as she kept playing this body like some instrument. He lost track of time and place, when he got back into his senses he felt how he was all tired.

"You better go into the bed before you fall down" said Arcee and Jack nodded.

When Jack was at the door he looked Arcee and said, "By the way, that's June's new car, please don't do anything naughty with it during the night" he winked his eye to Arcee. He walked towards the bedroom and heard how Arcee laughing in the garage.

* * *

Next morning June woke up and she was wearing lingerie and next to her was naked sleeping Jack. She wondered what had happened and when she looked herself, she got some idea what had happened. She heard some sounds from the garage and decided to check those. She tossed bathrobe around her and walked into the garage. She saw Arcee in there, she was exploring her new car.

When Arcee saw her, she placed car back to its wheels and grabbed June to her servos, only thing June could do was let out a small scream. Without saying anything Arcee remove June's bathrobe and started to check her body. June was scared to death as she understood in what kind of danger she was now. Only thing she could do was stay silent and wait what Arcee would say.

June tried to hold her cool and now she understood what Jack had to go through almost every day. She felt like a doll and suddenly Arcee pressed June against her breast plate and hold her there for a moment.

"Oh, you are June!" she said and kept still holding her.

"Yes" was only thing she could say.

Arcee looked her and suddenly her eyes started to move like when she scanned something.

"OH! Primus, June this is wonderful said Arcee and hugged her"

June was confused and before she could ask, she heard Jack's voice, "What is wonderful?"

"JACK! June has sparked!" Arcee cried and turned June towards him.

June was now really confused and she asked, "What means sparked?"

Arcee kept hugging her and said, "You have new spark growing in you." June felt how her hole body got stiff.

"WHAT? How when? Oh My God!" she yelled and tried to avoid Jack's eyes.

Arcee started to chuckle and said, "Last evening when you come home Jack was using your body and his own body was unconscious. After he had got his own body into the bed we mated with me and the result was that Jack got sparked in your body."

"What? What? You mean that baby is yours and Jack's?" June asked with confused voice, things were happening too fast for her.

Arcee hugged her tightly and said, "Yes and you are her carrier".

"What! You can't know its gender yet? It is only few cell now." she said with confused voice.

Arcee giggled and said, "Oh! It is not a human baby, it is new Cybertronian spark and as you are femme she is also femme."

June heard a loud bang and when she and Arcee turned they saw how Jack had fallen down and how he was now partly lying on the hood of the new car. June started to laugh and said, "It seems that it was Jack not me who got her hand prints on the new car's hood"

Arcee looked her confused and before she could ask June said, "Don't mind him, tell me what you mean that it is Cybertronian"

Arcee picked up unconscious Jack and placed him next to June and now she was holding both of them with a happy smile. "It means that as you are not fully human anymore, you will eventually give a birth to Cybertronian femme spark and It is placed into the external proto form or you create the proto form in your body."

June felt that she was also fading and the last thing she felt was how Arcee was making purring sound and how she moved both of them closer to her body.


End file.
